Digimon: Agents of DAD
by BEST OC Maker or Gigabyte
Summary: Jake Blaze, a young vigilante who only powers are having a rich inventor for a friend and getting in trouble, finds himself facing his greatest challenge yet. A mob known as G.O.D is using strange viruses that take physical shape to cause havoc in Magna City. After meeting the fierce rebel virus, Jake joins the Digital Anti-Crime Division, D.A.D. Jake is in for a new adventure!
1. Dragon

BEST OC Maker: I've been having some author's block lately, so I decided to post up Agents of D.A.D already, hopefully to bring back the spark and get rid of the author's block. This story occurs in a fictional city and is unlike anything I've ever wrote before, enjoy!

Magna City, a large city in the United States. A common big city, large buildings and skyscrapers, great houses and amazing bridges and parks. Even though the city was a place full of prospering rich people, it's common citizens suffered.

Crime had rotted the city for far too long, unsolved cases, dangerous murderers, skilled thieves, an honest police force would have been overwhelmed. However even they, those who swore to do justice and keep the citizens safe, were also corrupt, taking bribes and neglecting certain duties. Well, except a select, highly outnumbered, few that did what they could for their beloved city, even though it wasn't much, certainly not enough.

Magna City, the once shining beacon of prosperity in the United States, slowly started to rot, and it would keep on. Unless someone finally stood up and put an end to it. A man or woman who would do what the corrupt police couldn't or wouldn't, someone who risked it all for all: A vigilante.

But, vigilantes are something from comic books and movies. There was no such thing as a real life vigilante or superhero right? Well, someone had decided that it was finally time for one to rise...

Midnight, Magna City's prosperous GoldenStar Bank was being robbed. The security was knocked out unconscious and 5 men with ski masks and guns had taken over the building, now one of them hacked the bank vault as the other 4 kept guard.

If their work was uninterrupted, hundreds of people would have been stolen without even realizing it. Many would go bankrupt and lose their homes, starve and suffer under the city's cruelty. Thankfully, someone was already on the case.

A young man moved through the dark halls as stealthily as he could, a modified biker helmet covered his face. The helmet had a lower jaw cover similar to that of a dukemon's helmet, while the helmet was black and the painting to match a black dragon's head, the visor was tinted black and the teen's eyes were completely hidden beneath it.

In fact, his body was entirely covered. The teen wore a black coat and long black pants matching the black boots, which oddly enough had hooked metal claws on the tip. The teen also wore a black belt full of pouches, he also wore black gloves with metallic plates on top and gauntlets with spikes on the knuckles.

Moving silently through the halls thanks to the sound dampeners on the sole of his boots, he slid through the halls as quickly as he could without blowing his cover. Finally he saw the first robber, the man held his gun lazily, confident that there wasn't a threat around. The man wasn't aware of it yet, but he was wrong, dead wrong.

The teen opened one of the pouches on his belt and pulled out a small throwing dart. The young man's hand was a blur as he threw it, the bandit didn't even realize what happened before he got knocked out by the powerful knockout drug. One down, 4 to go. The young vigilante reformed the same trick two more times before arriving at the bank vault, where the two final thieves remained.

"Hey Buck, what's taking so long?" The vigilante heard a rough voice asking and peeked in the entrance to the vault, two man that looked like total opposites stood there.

The man whom the vigilante recognized as the speaker was huge, as tall as a basketball player and as bulky as a football player. The vigilante couldn't decipher anything else about the man due to him wearing a black ski masks and a black bullet proof vest. However the man's thick arms were bare. There was a serrated knife on the man's belt. On the back of his armor was a black crucifix drawn on it.

The other, Buck, was skinny and quite short, like his criminal acquaintances he wore a black ski mask and black clothes, unlike the bigger man, he was fully covered in black. The skinny criminal was typing on a computer that had been connected to the bank's security systems. The vigilante could see the same symbol on his hunched back.

"The bank security is pretty huge, either the owner is really paranoid or really rich to have someone design such high security, I'll need a few more minutes Steve," Buck replied as he kept typing. The muscle mass grunted but otherwise did no other movement.

The vigilante's eyes scanned the room, Steve had his gun ready and unlike the other 3 robbers, he kept an watchful eye on the area around him. Buck's gun was stashed by his side and his concentration was entirely on the computer.

He would have to be quick, he only had one dart left in his pouch, after that he'd need to go physical and despite knowing how well armored he was, he'd rather avoid fighting that huge mass of muscle that stood in front of him.

The vigilante slowly prepared himself, he'd only have one shot, no second chances, no restarts. Like the black blur of justice he was, the vigilante shot the dart. The small black dart flew across the room towards the muscled man. However that was when Buck hacked the security of the bank vault and Steve turned around, the dart fell uselessly on the man's protected back.

Right after contract, Steve looked down and saw the dart, then cocked his gun and pointed it at the vigilante, a furious scowl on his face. Buck had the exact opposite of a scowl on his face, in fact the vigilante couldn't help but notice that the Buck's pants darkened around a certain area, the hacker was obvious new to the life of crime, unlike his partner.

Steve opened fire against the silent hero, however loud metallic clangs were heard as the bullets slammed into the vigilante's frame, not allowing his two adversaries to recover from the surprise, he charged and tensed his left fist, like a man who was about to throw a punch, a long dark silver hidden blade slid out of the vigilante's sleeve, playtime was over.

"The Dragon! It's The Dragon!" Buck shrieked like a scaredy little girl, upon hearing his Codename the vigilante smirked beneath his helmet. After 2 months worth of saving innocents, beating mafias, catching treacherous thieves and busting the corrupt, his Codename was finally starting to be known.

"That's right, now give up or you'll end up just like your other buddies!" After a long time, the teen code named Dragon spoke up, his voice was obviously distorted by the helmet, sounding far deeper, colder and way more menacing. A boom effect was added for extra fear from enemies.

Steve was getting none of it though, opening fire once again. This time Dragon dodged, rolling to the side before using his own 'gun', on his right wrist, rather than having another hidden blade, was a special piston designed for fighting in close quarters. The heavy firing from Steve completely overlapped a silent shot unleashed once Dragon made the same fist motion with his right hand, exactly like the one he had performed with his left hand moments earlier.

Steve let out a series of curses as his powerful right arm as hit by the bullet. The vigilante then moved with superhuman speed which anyone too fanatic would call work of the devil, never suspecting that multiple springs bellow the sound dampening cushions of the boots' soles were increasing his normal speed.

Buck shrieked again once Dragon reached Steve an with a quick swing of his hidden blade, the large gun being held by Steve had it's barrel sliced in half. Steve had never seen anyone move so quickly and definitely did not expect the powerful kick on his gut delivered a split second later, thanks to the same springs that boosted his speed, the vigilante's kicks could send his targets flying. By the time Steve had been slammed on the locked door of the bank vault, Buck had fainted from fear alone.

Dragon smiled, another job well done. The vigilante pulled out some metal wires from another pouch from his belt and tied up the two criminal's wrists and feet, he quickly cut the wires with his hidden blade. Then just for mischief, he also tied up the criminal's shoelaces as well. Then he gave another look at the symbol on Steve's back, none of the other thieves had it and he had seen thst symbol once before, the time when he busted an unknown mob, quickly he took a picture of it with the camera on his helmet.

Still smiling, Dragon activated one of the bank's alarms before leaving through the rooftop just as sirens were heard in the distance, mission accomplished. Dragon pressed a few buttons that were on his boots before jumping from rooftop from rooftop like the parkour expert with high tech boots he was. After a few hops around buildings and small stores, Dragom reached the empty alley he had been looking for.

Right after getting down from the roof and entering the alley, he jumped on his black dragon themed motorcycle just as a voice rang in his ears. Dragon turned on the motor and went into the street, details of his outfit the thieves gave the cops were always shady since he mostly acted in the dark.

But always detailed the dragon theme and the entirely black outfit, he had been almost been code named NightFury, and despite about how cool it sounded, he didn't want to be named after a dragon species from Dreamworks, he could already imagine some of his future enemies calling him Toothless and he'd be killed by the shame of being called that rather than something cool, like being hit by a missile launcher.

"It's already over the live news, more will probably stream tomorrow Dragon, good job," A female and distorted voice rang in the helmet's comm link. Dragon passed through the empty streets, Monday night, the traffic was too small to be a bother to the black blur. The small black bike darted through the streets with it's silent motor, few even noticing it's presence at all.

"No worries S, being famous wasn't the reason we took this duty upon ourselves, I'll be arriving at Dragon's Den soon," Dragon replied, even in their special highly coded frequency comm link, they still referred to each other in code names and avoided being too direct about anything. Better paranoid than dead they say.

Finally Dragon entered a long forgotten small dirt road on the Atlas Park, zooming trough the forgotten road towards a huge boulder that ended the road, however, the vigilante wasn't slowing down, on the last second, the large rock somehow opened a hatch which had a road that led underground.

Dragon entered Dragon's Den.

Author Notes:

BEST OC Maker: This chapter got shorter than I've expected but it did it's work well, next chapter get ready meet S and learn more about this mysterious vigilante and the even more mysterious Black Crucifix and the organization it represents...


	2. Data

BEST OC Maker: It's good to write with inspiration again, this chapter will introduce more characters, some of which you've never seen it coming...

The Wyvern, ever since S had began to work on that motorcycle Dragon had decided to name it that. The small but compact black vehicle was destined for quick escapes or even car chases. The bike was armed with only an EMP and four small tranquilizer guns, two on the front and two on the back. The small bike had a silent electric motor and could dart around all sorts of terrain with ease.

Dragon's Den, an underground base bellow Sky Lake in the center of the Atlas Park, big enough to be a frigging BatCave but despite being bellow a lake, it was quite dry. The huge area had a sandy ground for combat training, armed with a small set of drones made for target practice, an equipment stash which was a bunch of lockers with signs on the front. The armory, kitchen, two bathrooms and S's personal areas, the small lab and the huge computer network.

However, despite having all of that, there was still a large empty area of dark stone and steel walls and floor with large lamps on the ceiling.

"Hey S, I'm here," Dragon called as he took off his helmet, revealing his shock yellow eyes and calm smile. Dragon was 15 and a half, with spiky bluish black hair and pale skin. Almost immediately a 15 year old girl came out of the computer room.

Her dark brown hair had a dyed dark blue streak on one side and reached down to her shoulders, her eyes were deep electric blue. The girl known simply as S wore a simple white shirt, long jeans and fingerless gloves. S also wore simple thin wire framed glasses.

The girl gave him a critical look while he took off the jacket, which fell on the ground with a light clang due the the bullet proof metal plating middle layer, revealing his black shirt and metallic cylinders all over his body could be seen, a simplistic exoskeleton that increased his strength and speed by a tenfold.

Then he removed it revealing his every-day outfit which he kept bellow the suit every time he used it in case of an emergency. Dragon had black long jeans with large pockets and a common pair of black combat boots. Dragon removed the metal gauntlets leaving only the simple black leather gloves.

"Jake, you wasted all of the tranquilizer darts again? Don't you know how hard is to get that drug right? You rely too much on them," Selena StarFalls AKA S, a prodigy inventor of probably the only non-corrupt rich family in Magna City, the StarFalls were a family of successful scientists who worked for the benefit of others. Right now she had her hands on her hips and an angry look on her face.

Jake rolled his shock yellow eyes as he got his common black leather jacket and adjusted it. Then he got his normal belt and put the suit back on the armor stash. Finally he picked up a pair of dark silver goggles with black tinted lens and strapped them to his head.

The young part-time vigilante took the helmet to the computers and opened a small USB hatch on the left side of it. Quickly he connected the USB to the computer as the data from the helmet was transferred to the high tech computer.

"Don't you dare ignore me mister, what are you doing to Prometheus?" S asked as she reached him. S had an odd habit of naming her computers and technologies with odd names, some were so strange that Jake had given up trying to pronounce some of them long ago.

The vigilante quickly pulled up the photo he had taken with the helmet of the black crucifix mark before S finally sat on her chair and looked confused at the symbol.

"Two of the thugs had it on the back of their suits, it's that same symbol from that unknown mob we had discovered last week, those with the weird giant sci-fi portal-looking thing," Jake explained as S scanned the image trying to find any matches with the FBI, CIA and other government agencies' databases, however there wasn't a single file to be found.

"These mercs are either new to the criminal underworld or they're really good, maybe both" S commented as she kept trying to find any data on the mysterious symbol. So far no luck, after a few minutes in which Jake left to get a coffee and get back, S was still working on it. After a few more minutes, she groaned in frustration.

"No data at all, I'll leave the computer trying to figure it out while we go back home," S yawned, it was midnight after all. Jake nodded, took another sip of his coffee and got his normal biker helmet before jumping on his common bike. Then he pulled something out of his pocket.

"I uploaded all of the data on the laptop that belonged to one of the criminals in here, can the computer analyze this too?" Jake asked as he tossed a small hard drive to S. The girl caught with some difficulty and nodded before plugging it on the computer too, the machine immediately began to attempt decrypting the files and taking down the firewall without activating any of the traps.

"See you tomorrow then," Jake called before speeding off Dragon's Den. S nodded, she'd call her family's driver to pick her up once she left the park. Some guys wouldn't approve Jake letting a 15 year old girl go out in the dangerous city at midnight but none of them knew how dangerous that girl was.

Despite being a genius inventor and looking like a huge target for thugs, S was a skilled mixed martial artist and that super scary taser blades she wore on each wrist bellow her long sleeves had quickly convinced any of the thugs in town she wasn't another gazelle, but a very big, very bad tempered elephant.

In fact, the only reason she didn't go with Dragon to kick some criminal butt was because of her camera issues. Ever since young S had a huge fear of being filmed or caught on camera, a trauma from when a bunch of paparazzi went to her school to barrage her with photos.

If she was caught on screen while fighting crime, she'd freeze up and become a huge liability, so she simply supplied Jake with the equipment he needed and helped him when she could.

Jake then rode off with his normal black bike into the night, thankfully his uncle was working late while his aunt was having her Monday Night with the Girls, which was a just a weekly reunion between a bunch of ladies on their 40s. Jake hated betraying their trust, ever since his parents died when he was 10, those two cared for him and trusted him not to do anything reckless.

Jake definitely hoped that all of the people had saved that night, despite the fact that these people weren't even aware of it, at least cancelled out the guilt. It did, partially. Jake sped up, he had a long day awaiting him tomorrow, and he'd need his sleep if he wanted to keep his grades stable after all.

Like S predicted, the morning news were all about Dragon stopping the bank robbery by himself, much to Jake's curiosity, both of the men with the black crucifixes on their backs weren't accounted for, the police announced only 3 robbers.

Jake was eating his breakfast while watching the news through the TV in the kitchen of his house. It was a white room with a large table on the middle, his uncle wasn't the richest but he could manage the decent house, specially due to Jake's parents fortune.

The 3 thugs assured the cops they had two more accomplices, but the police ignored them, considering it to be a lie to thrown them off in other investigations. Or perhaps knew about them but kept them a secret for some reason. Either way it probably had something to do with that weird black crucifix symbol.

Jake noticed his uncle and aunt were still asleep. His uncle had returned quite late last night, being one of the few good cops in the city he had been working on the Dragon Case as the police called it.

Jake scowled on the head of the police, a man on his 30s called Rick Lawton spoke on the news. Lawton was one of the dirtiest cops Jake had ever seen but so far had gotten no solid evidence to take him down yet, and a judge who didn't take bribes.

"We assure the citizens of Magna City that this 'Dragon' vigilante is nothing more than some nobody who spent too much time watching Arrow, he is armed and dangerous and definitely no hero," Lawton spoke to the press. Jake couldn't help but smirk when the media still referred to him as a hero and a rebel. If Lawton wanted him hated, he was doing the wrong thing. Oh and next time they met he'd show Lawton who was a 'nobody'.

Finally after finishing his breakfast, Jake got his goggles over his head, put on a helmet and got onto his bike. Now, some of you are thinking that since he's underage he'd be more careful when using his bike, but he looked a bit older than he actually was and he was a skilled and experienced driver after all, as long as he kept himself bellow the speed limit, he wouldn't have an issue.

Moving through the Magna City during the day, most people would be amazed at the huge buildings and statues scattered throughout the city, but not Jake. All the 15 year old could see were the homeless suffering, the children trying to sell things and working rather than getting an education. Worst of all, all of the middle and high class inhabitants simply ignoring them like they weren't there, or rather, like something they didn't want.

Jake arrived at his school, Miracle High and stashed his bike with the other kid's bicycles before going inside, hands on his pockets and his bag slung over his shoulder, the GoggleHead knew school was necessary but he'd rather use those 4 hours fighting crime rather than going to school. With a long sigh, Jake went to his classroom.

At GoldenStar Bank's vault, multiple cops were at the scene, thigh two of them stood out from the rest. A young man who was 16 years old with short blond hair and clear blue eyes. He wore a white suit and long jeans. A strange badge was on his belt with the name D.A.D written on it, he also had a strange device on his belt, an white IC Digivice with God designs. The teen also carried a bag over his shoulder.

"Mr. Wing, I'm glad you're here, there's something odd going on here," A cop on his 30s told the 16 year old with a serious face, Mr. Wing was about to see what did the cop need when a young voice was heard.

"Sam! Sam! Look at what I found!" A young boy who seemed to be a 10 year old ran up to him. The 10 year old looked awfully similar to Sam Wing. The young fellow wore a white trenchcoat coat that was definitely too big for him, a cowboy hat that covered all the way to his ears and black boots.

The youngling also wore plastic gloves and carried something, the dart that Jake had thrown at Steve the night before. Upon seeing the dart, Sam immediately frowned and using his own plastic gloves, grabbed the dart and put it in the evidence bag.

"We will have the lab analyze it later, good work Luce," Sam told the child who looked like a younger version of himself. The cop walked away just as the happy look faded from Luce's face.

"They were here for sure, I can still sense a viral digimon, should we try giving chase?" Luce asked Sam. The 10 year old suddenly seemed older, wiser even. Sam quickly agreed as they began to walk out of the crime scene, Luce on the lead.

"That cousin of his sure has a sharp eye for evidence doesn't he Mark?" The cop from before talked with another cop, Mark. Mark was obviously new at the job, a 20 year old who struggled slightly before putting on his gloves.

"Yeah, this dart was behind a table, Luce deduced that it was kicked there during a struggle, he has sharp instincts and will make a great cop one day," Mark commented as they watched Sam and Luke leaving.

The blond duo didn't walk for long, soon they reached an ally and Luce removed his outfit, the result was... surprising to say the least. 5 pairs of angelic wings unfurled from his back and two smaller ones right above his ears. Holy Rings were revealed on his legs and wrists and he got barefoot. Surprising, he wore a toga bellow that outfit all along.

"Alright Lucemon, where is he?" Sam asked his partner calmly while stashing the angel's clothes in his bag. The angel child looked around, hovered all over the alley and looked at the fire escape before going up there. Then he looked at the same buildings in which Jake had moved through. Without much thought, the angel flew down to get his partner.

Picking Sam up with surprising ease, Lucemon began to fly through the buildings in which Jake had moved through the night before. After a few minutes he landed on the alley where Jake had stationed the Wyvern the night before.

"Tire tracks, does this mean that there was a third G.O.D member?" Lucemon pointed at the tracks left by Wyvern on the dirty ground. The tracks were almost invisible to naked eye but to Lucemon, they were like a gasoline spilled on a white floor.

Sam had squint to see the tracks, even though he didn't have to. The 16 year old new better than to underestimate his partner's senses. The blonde teenager had a saying, 'trust but verify', Lucemon was smart but even he could make mistakes after all.

"We should get back to headquarters, then we can track the virus with the D.A.R," Sam told Lucemon. The blue eyed angel nodded, he couldn't track down the viral creature through the streets anyways. They didn't talk as Lucemon put his disguise back and they walked back to Sam's car.

Meanwhile, Buck and Steve were hiding out in a warehouse, a panicked look on Buck's face as he checked his laptop, arms and hands shaking. Steve had some bruises from fighting Dragon the previous night while Buck had gotten himself some new pants. Steve raised a brow at his teammate before the skinny man finally spoke up with a squeaky voice.

"It's all gone, Dragon must have taken all the files in my laptop," Judging from Buck's voice, it was obvious the man was starting to panic. Upon hearing that all the files were gone, Steve's eyes widened.

"Including the Data Gate?" Steve asked, now that he analyzed the situation perhaps there was a positive side to it. Buck just got even more pale somehow. The small man would have to either get some new pants and probably go back to wearing diapers to avoid needing to buy more pants.

"Oh no, without the laptop's special coding the Data Gate won't just make the virus crack the security, the virus will have no qualms with escaping the Digital Realm and..." Buck would probably keep on panicking but Steve stopped him, a mad smile on his face.

"He will materialize, right at that dumb vigilante's base, guess Magna City's little superhero wannabe is done for now," Steve smirked. Finally Buck calmed down and smiled too, after all nothing like a monster from another world to deal with a human vigilante right?

At Dragon's Den, the pen drive with the archives from Buck's laptop was being decrypted, finally S's advanced computer destroyed the firewall. Just as electricity crackled from it and Dragon's Den's lights began flickering, like every other tech in there. Something within the small device had awakened.

The computer screens went black before a pair of dark emerald eyes snapped open within the black screen...


	3. Friendship and rivalry

BEST OC Maker: When Jake is referred to as Dragon is because he's using the suit, get ready to meet some digital monsters :)

A few days ago...

"Mount Night, a fitting name for this place," A black scaled dragon muttered to himself as he moved through the terrain. Indeed Mount Night was the best way to describe it. Black rocks and lava covered the terrain, black smoke coming out of the gigantic volcanoes covered the skies, keeping the entire area in eternal night.

The black dragon with emerald eyes moved through the terrain, despite having entirely black scales, the 3 large, thick and sharp white claws on his hands and feet stuck out of the terrain, the stench of sulfur didn't bother him, he was used to it after. A small slightly burnt bag hanged over his shoulder.

Somewhere ahead, a fierce roar being the mix of a hawk's cry and the roar of a tiger was heard. The small black dragon growled as dark red flames began to blaze within the confines of his mouth. Soon enough the beast that had roared could be seen.

4 eyes, 2 on each side. With black crucifix shaped slits on each one of them the newcomer was a black dragon with torn, yet fully functional wings. Overly long arms with hands that had blood red claws, large theropod feet and a huge tail. The huge beast landed right in front of the smaller dragon.

"Come BlackAgumon... Join G.O.D and perform your duty as a virus," The huge beast commanded, the smaller dragon, BlackAgumon, scowled. The virus knew he was larger and stronger than any of his brethren, he didn't defeat so many champions because of some sort of fluke after all. However that huge dragon wasn't a normal champion either.

BlackAgumon knew that the common Devidramon did not have pupils, much less crucifix shaped ones. 'Never hunt something until you're sure it's prey' that was the virus' motto, and for now, that Devidramon did not look like prey, plus all the talk about gods and duties bugged him, Devidramon aren't known for knowledge.

"How about this for an answer?! VIRAL FLAME!" BlackAgumon unleashed a blast of dark red flames burst from his maw and went straight at Devidramon's head. The huge dragon however, moved faster than eye could see and blocked the fireball with his left arm before swiping BlackAgumon with the same arm.

"If you won't come willingly..." Devidramon stretched his hand to grab the rebellious rookie, and that was when everything darkened for the rookie dragon.

The emerald eyed dragon later awakened in a dark room. The rookie saw a white square and walked up to it, just as he could see beyond it. A man was on the other side, a human. The black dragon growled as realized his bag was gone.

"That was my mission rewards, when I get my claws on that..." BlackAgumon began growling, he heard tales of humans granting digimon the power to digivolve and the legends but he couldn't take the man before him seriously. That sorry excuse had no real strength whatsoever. Then strange black squares came up firing lasers at him.

Suddenly, the black dragon felt strange chains of 1s and 0s wrapping around him before forcing him to destroy the cubes, then the chains faded as the black dragon checked around confused about where did they come from and where did they go. The big white door in front of him was his best guess, without much thought he opened it just to see more data.

"I've cracked the security..." The man, who was Buck then screamed as Dragon arrived on the bank. Through the screen of Buck's laptop, BlackAgumon watched as the vigilante defeated Steve and Buck fainted, the black dragon looked amazed until suddenly he felt his data dematerializing as he blacked out once again...

Confusion, where was he? BlackAgumon saw the huge lab beyond a large screen, quickly he realized that the smaller screen was gone. The black dragon realized he felt different, no longer bound at all, the black dragon touched the white screen and was surprised when he managed to go through the screen and into the computer lab. BlackAgumon jumped out and looked around confused. He needed to get back... where? The black dragon cringed when he realized that he never had a home. Why Mount Night? Why Last Place?

The dragon had wandered his hole life, ever since he reached rookie. With a sigh, the emerald eyed dragon began to walk around the base, trying to find an exit or anything of sort...

Jake was thankful when school ended. Luckily the homework was something that one of S's computers could get over with fast, thank whatever superior being for S's homework machine, HM. That thing copied his handwriting and all.

Just as the 15 and a half left the school he got into trouble. Just as Jake was going for his bike he got surrounded by a bunch of bigger dudes. A bunch of muscle masses that any average guy would be scared of, but vigilantes' aren't average dudes. In comparison to Steve, these guys were nothing.

"If it isn't Jake, my old buddy you own me 10 bucks for me and my pals right?" The leader walked up. The guy was the biggest of the young troublemakers. Again, common kids would call them thugs, but as stated earlier, Jake was not common.

"I'm pretty sure it was the opposite, Mew," Jake smirked. Bartholomew 'Bart' Hendrick, biggest bully in school and stereotypical daddy issues rich jerk. Bart's 'friends' tried to hold back chuckles at Jake's reply. Bart scowled, first time he tried getting money from Jake on his own, he got a day in the hospital.

The second time he came at Jake with a knife. That time he got a hole week. Bart even tried to press charges against him but Bart's dad, even being a egoistic and overly proud man, refused to help his son. After all no stuck up rich guy would want their fellow high class to know his son is a brute.

The third time Bart brought a few friends. Well, another week in the hospital for him and his friends. Seems like the idiot thought the fourth time was the charm. To his luck, Jake was in a hurry to see if S's computers had deciphered anything, so he decided he'd be quick. Despite lacking his exoskeleton that strengthens him he still could take those guys down as long as he hit them where it counted. However, he was a good guy.

"Alright idiots, you all know what happened to Mew and some of you helped him last time, so who wants a week in the hospital?" Jake asked calmly, as if asking them about the weather. The troublemakers from last time got the warning and began to shake slightly, the rest underestimated the smaller teen.

10 wasted minutes later Jake was on his bike and heading to Dragon's Den, leaving behind 10 injured idiots. Jake couldn't help but cause some slightly heavier damage on Mew, just to see if he could get through that thick head that picking on him was picking the fastest way to the hospital.

The teenager arrived at Dragon's Den to find out the mini fridge empty, the door had been torn apart. Immediately getting on guard after that, Jake looked around wearily. There was some milk spilled on the floor and the rest of the small kitchen was a mess too. Jake wondered what got in there, it was like a bear had some fun but there weren't any bears in Magna City, specially in Atlas Park.

Moving carefully, the teen rushed to the stash and put on his suit and exoskeleton as quickly as he could. If this was an enemy, he couldn't allow him to see his face. Silently he moved through the halls until he saw It. A dragon. Jake didn't know any better way to describe the creature in front of him.

"It's you from last night, do ya know a way out of his place?" The dragon called BlackAgumon asked, quickly recognizing the outfit. Dragon tensed, unsure what to do or say. BlackAgumon then ate some of the bread he had been holding.

"Who and what are you? Also what you mean last night?" Dragon asked, still tense. BlackAgumon smirked, showing his sharp triangular teeth. Each was like a large shard of glass, sharp and shiny.

BlackAgumon walked closer, curious at Dragon not recognizing him. Perhaps that 'window' wasn't showing both sides. After seeing the teen in action last night, BlackAgumon was sure he was a skilled fighter and had more strength than an average human, or so he thought.

"As for the who I'm referred to as BlackAgumon, but I'm actually a BlackAgumon 2006 according to what I've learned in my travels," BlackAgumon replied politely, so far Dragon was the only living being in Dragon's Den, so perhaps he knew a way out. However despite being a 2006 BlackAgumon, he lacked the belts around his knuckles.

"A what?" Dragon asked, even more confused. BlackAgumon then remembered that most humans didn't know of the existence Digital Realm, and by extension, of Digimon. The black dragon groaned, inwardly revealing just how many teeth he had, he sucked at explaining things.

"Long story short kid, I'm what you humans refer to as a digimon, short for Digital Monsters, we are pretty much solid data or so have I heard," BlackAgumon summarized to the best of his ability. Dragon frowned, he should probably call S if computer language was involved. But she'd probably beat the poor dragon before he could even talk.

"So how did you get in here?" Dragon asked, the black dragon had shown no signs of aggression. So maybe he should get a little friendlier too. BlackAgumon crossed his arms and pointed to the way to the computer lab.

"Again long story short, I came out of the large screen in that room, but before that I was in a weird black area," The emerald eyed dragon supplied. Dragon nodded, could he have been within the pen drive he had asked S to decrypt?

"Hey ya know a way outta here? The last fresh air I've had was infected with sulfur," BlackAgumon added, Dragon frowned for a second before relenting. Might as well befriend the frigging dragon.

"Just follow me," Dragon told him as he began to go for the closest exit, BlackAgumon went after him, perhaps this little field trip would be more interesting than he had expected. After going up a large network of stairs, the duo got out of Dragon's Den through a hatch carefully hidden within a hollow tree.

"Welcome to Atlas Park, this place isn't visited by anyone besides me and a friend of mine, but try not be too loud," Dragon told him. BlackAgumon looked up to the bright blue sky, not a single cloud in it.

"Weird, the Digital Realm's sky is a dark green wire grid, what's wrong with your sky?" BlackAgumon asked, Dragon leaned against a tree and raised a brow. That was interesting Intel.

"S could probably give you a class about it, not me though," Dragon replied with a small shrug. BlackAgumon nodded slowly wondering who S was then sniffed the air again, feeling all of the scents in the air. The vigilante Codenamed Dragon was correct, the only human scents in that clearing where his' and that of a female whom he guessed was S.

"I'm gonna give a look around," BlackAgumon stated as he began to wander off. Dragon knew well enough that restraining him would probably break his trust, so he just warned him about not going far and kept leaning on the tree, S would go nuts when she arrived.

At the same time BlackAgumon left Dragon's Den, a radar picked him up. In a large room resembling a N.A.S.A command center with golden details two women, two odd looking robots shaped as gears, a man on his 30s who had a slight resemblance to Jake and wearing black shades and Sam looked at the huge screen, which showed a map of the city, a black dot on Atlas' Park's more secluded area.

"He must have been underground, viruses are dangerous, deal with him immediately," The man told Sam just as Lucemon joined them, the angel was wearing his disguise again glared at the black dot while clenching his fists.

"To the car Luce, let's go!" Sam adjusted his thin wire frame glasses before they rushed out, leaving the two women, the man and the robots by themselves.

"The signal is weak, it's a rookie like myself," The black colored gear reported, the dark orange one was fast to agree, the two women gave similar confirmations but added something else too.

"We can also tell from the data he's a rookie, but there's something not right with him, better tell Sam to watch his back," The black haired women reported, her dark orange eyes darting through the he screen. She wore a uniform of some sort. The other woman and a similar outfit and the same eyes, but her hair was dark orange rather than black.

"Solarmon and Hagurumon can get us more data once Sam makes visual contact Jess, until then we wait," The dark orange haired woman told the black haired one named Jess, both had their hairs hanging down to their shoulders.

"Right Jean, but I wonder why did G.O.D let him out, normally they keep their viruses within their machines," The woman named Jess agreed, the dark gear, Hagurumon hovered besides her while the other one, Solarmon, floated by Jean, making their partnerships obvious.

"Alright, hear that Sam?" The man asked calmly through the comm link on his ear.

"Aye Commander Blaze," Sam's voice rang in the device and the man entitled Commander nodded, despite knowing that Sam couldn't see it. In a dark corner of the room was a wizard clad in dark blue robes, upon hearing the youth's reply he vanished like he was never there to begin with, soundlessly.

At the clearing, Dragon had quickly befriended BlackAgumon. Both shared a knack for getting in trouble and wanted to make their own worlds a better place for everyone, both had tragic times they'd rather avoid talking to each and both could handle themselves in a fight.

After a fight to see who was tougher, both fell on the ground on laughing. Both had a few bruises but were otherwise fine, it was oblivious both had held themselves back during their fight. BlackAgumon turned to him, wondering what else there was about this teenager that they had in common. However that's when Sam's voice covered the field.

"Data Field Up!" Sam shouted as suddenly Dragon, BlackAgumon, Lucemon and Sam himself appeared on a large dark green arena of sorts, a wire grid barrier surrounded it and there was multiple black squares, some floating, some laying on the ground.

Dragon sprang up. BlackAgumon growled as he got himself up as well. Quickly they saw Sam and Lucemon standing upon one of the floating cubes. Sam had an emotionless look on his face while Lucemon scowled at BlackAgumon. Upon seeing the vaccine digimon, BlackAgumon growled, baring his teeth.

"Hey! Where are we?!" Dragon questioned angrily looking around before focusing on Sam. The blond adjusted his glasses calmly and pulled out his white and gold IC. Not even bothering to reply the question made by the vigilante, Sam analyzed BlackAgumon.

"BlackAgumon(2006), a powerful rookie of the virus type, he's a stronger subspecies of the Agumon subspecies known as BlackAgumon, Lucemon he's a confirmed virus," Sam told his partner. The angel was a white blur as he darted at BlackAgumon who dodged before clicking Lucemon on the left cheek.

The angel was thrown into some of the weird cubes that scattered around the arena, which was as big as a soccer field. Lucemon stood up almost immediately however and flared his wings.

"GRAND CROSS!" Lucemon unleashed a crucifix shaped blast of golden energy, BlackAgumon rolled out of the way as dark red flames built up within his mouth.

"VIRAL FLAME!" BlackAgumon unleashed a blast of dark red flames, Lucemon dodged by flying up. Both digimon glared defiantly at each other before charging for a melee clash. Dragon had lost his patience and was running to get Sam, he had no clue about where had the angel had came from but he assumed it was the same place as BlackAgumon.

Moving quickly and not bothering to talk, Dragon jumped at Sam from behind with an enhanced punch that could break a few bones. However it was not meant to be. Sam somehow blocked the powerful punch golden bits of energy surrounded his right hand like an aura.

Dragon's fist shook as he tried to force the fist but Sam held it firmly, slowly crushing the hand. Dragon tried to kick him with the same kind of kick that had sent Steve flying, but Sam threw up Dragon's fist and then smacked the kick away.

Dragon had no clue what that aura was, but he wasn't giving up yet as he charged again with an angry shout. In his rush to see what had destroyed the fridge an hour ago, he has forgotten to pack up his extra gears, plus he was out of darts.

"Dragon, I've heard of you, your work as a vigilante has been quite impressing, I've never expected someone as foolish as you to team up with G.O.D," Sam stated calmly. Dragon charged again.

"Never been very religious kid, why are you after BlackAgumon?!" Dragon questioned angrily, throwing a flurry of punches. Sam dodged them all with ease, calmly analyzing him. Finally he punched Dragon in the gut. Dragon expected the middle layer of armor to cancel the blow but he was hurled back flying into more cubes.

Dragon glared defiantly as Sam approached him. That golden aura enhanced the blonde's strength, he was sure of it, however he had no idea how to counter it. Before Sam could say anything however, Lucemon shouted in pain making both of them turn to the clash between digital creatures.

BlackAgumon had pinned Lucemon down and had bitten one of the angel's wing while keeping the angel's right arm in an arm lock. The black dragon stood on the angel's back ready to attack if the angel tried anything.

"I see then," Sam sighed seeing the situation his partner was in, quickly Sam pulled out his IC again and pointed it at Lucemon, not skipping a beat he slammed his right hand into it as the golden aura was absorbed by it. The words 'Digivolution' appeared on the screen as the blue eyed 16 year old said only two words.

"DigiSoul Charge,"

Author Notes:

BEST OC Maker: Nasty cliffhanger I know, also next chapter get ready for something that nobody saw coming and please review, I know there are readers out there and I really want to hear your thoughts on the story, as long as it isn't flames I'm fine with it. So please, read, REVIEW and get ready for more coming soon!


	4. Update

Yes I'm alive. Recently recovered my inspiration to write and while I'm unsure about when my old stories will leave hiatus, I have started a new one I hope will reach its potential. Before anything else, I'd like to send a thanks to Magical Bimbo Girl the writer of Digimon Limits. Seeing my name and how I inspired you not only to write, but try to reignite my writing truly warmed my heart. Though next time shoot me a PM to increase the chances of me getting the message sooner.

In addition my new story, Digimon: Breakthrough is already out with its third chapter nearing completion. Hope you guys enjoy it as much as I'm enjoying to write it!


End file.
